Only You
by PermeliaSong
Summary: A sequel to "I Love You". This is also a one shot. Takes place on Maia and Jace's wedding day. There is some cussing so you are warned.


**Summary:** Maia and Jace's wedding day. One-Shot. Complete

_**Disclaimer: **__I __do not own Mortal Instruments Fandom__, and I __do not make any money__ from these writings_

_Only You_

Jace smiled at his reflection as he straightened his tie then smooth out his black tuxedo with his hands. His hair was cut and combed neatly. Today was probably—no, was the happiest day of his life. It was his wedding day; he was marrying the woman of his dreams. It was funny, years ago he would have never thought he would be marrying her; actually he never thought he would get married period. But everything had changed, he was a different person, and it was all thanks to Maia. Some thought that the couple was moving too fast. That they were just in pain from their former fiancées who stomped all over their hearts; however they found comfort and understanding in each other's arms during those tough months. They had been dating for at least three years before he plucked up the courage to ask her. Jace sighed and moved away from the mirror, Alec and Magnus had gone to check and make sure everything was okay. Meaning they had went to see if Maia was still there, it wasn't to reassure Jace, but to reassure Alec—who had gotten very protective over him since Clary's indiscretion. Jace knew Maia would show up and she knew he would show up. There was a timid knock on the door, Jace furrowed his brows slightly but then rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch. It was probably Luke or Jocelyn, checking to see what Alec and his lover went to see with Maia.

"Yes come in Luke," Jace said smiling good-naturedly rubbing his neck. The door opened slowly, Jace looked up and the smile that was on his face fell. It wasn't Luke or Jocelyn but Clary. She closed the door behind her and stood there staring nervously at him, expecting him to snap. But he didn't scream or yell at her, he just stared at her. She was wearing a simple strapless silver gray wrap dress, with black high heel shoes. Her wavy fiery red hair had grown longer, and it stopped near her waist. She walked over closer to where he was sitting; his eyes followed her as she sat down on the couch across from him. Clary gave him a small smile, before she swallowed her spit that had collected in her mouth. He was the first one to speak, his voice was neither hostile or anger but it wasn't nice.

"What are you doing here, Clary?" he asked.

She looked down at her lap before speaking. "I wanted to see you, I've missed you." He snorted and stood up from the couch walking over to the window.

"Your three years too late," he response was something she was expecting. "What happened, did your precious Simon leave you for another bloodsucking corpse."

"No actually she is human," she replied back, there was a hint of vexation in her voice.

"Why are you here, Clarissa?" he asked trying to get to the point; he looked down at his watch, the wedding was going to start in a few minutes. He heard her move off the couch; he felt her hand on his arm and he turned around to look at her.

"I made a mistake," she said softly. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I made a mistake leaving you. I'm so sorry for what I did." The tears fell down her face. She reached up and pulled him down by his tie and kissed him. It wasn't like Maia's kisses which he molded into. Clary's kiss was confusing there was no life, no spark. He pushed her gently away and walked back over to the couch but he didn't sit down.

"I won't do this," he said his voice was almost a whisper. "I will not fucking do this, not now or ever. I definitely won't do this to Maia!" He rubbed along his face and then ran it through his hair. "Damn it, Clarissa. You had to come now, on my wedding day."

"You don't love her," Clary said moving over to him. "Not like you love me."

"What makes you think that?" he asked slightly stunned that she had said that. "What makes you think that I still love you?"

"I know it in my heart." She tried to touch his arm but he moved away.

"What did he have that I didn't?" he asked suddenly. There was silence, Clary opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. "Huh? What was he a good lover? Come on Clary, cat got your tongue?"

"Jace—"

"No Clary," he said firmly. "Tell me."

She shook her head and shrugged. "There was nothing. It was just something that happened."

"So there was _nothing_," Jace said putting his hands on his hips; he looked down at the floor. After a few moments he spoke again."I want you to leave."

"Jace," she said breathlessly more tears falling.

"NO CLARY!" he shouted furiously. "I can see if there was something that he had that I didn't! Something that he could provide that I couldn't! But it was just some meaningless fuck!" He moved away from her and went to the door. "That just shows me how much you really cared about me." He opened the door. Clary shook her head slowly, but went to the door.

"Goodbye Jace," she said. He didn't look or glance in her direction.

"Clary," he said making her stop. "You're wrong. I do love Maia more than you can ever possibly know. I want to thank you actually for cheating on me, because if you didn't then I wouldn't have been with Maia. And I forgive you." He slammed the door when she left. Jace went back over to the couch and sat down and placed his head in his hands. The door opened, he looked up quickly to see Alec and Magnus walking into the room. Both were dressed in black tuxedos; Magnus however—like he always wore—makeup, which was glittery eye shadow and black eyeliner.

"We saw Clary in the hall," Alec said going over to the couch and sitting down next to him. "Are you okay?"

Jace sighed and nodded. He lifted his head up. "Is Maia okay?"

"Yeah," Magnus said. "She had a little run in with Simon." Jace stood up quickly startling both Magnus and Alec, his heart was beating frantically. "Hey relax. She sent him away, I'm surprised you didn't hear her, but I guess you were having your own little reunion." Jace sighed. Magnus's words did reassure him a little but he needed to hear it from Maia. "And I see you ruined your hair." Alec chuckled and Jace smiled.

"We still have a few minutes left," Jace said walking over to the chair. "You can fix it."

Jace stood next to the preacher who was dressed in a white robe; he held a bible in his old fragile hands. He looked around the church which was filled with Shadowhunters and werewolves alike. _Nice turn out_, he thought to himself. He rocked back and forth on the heels of his shoes, he was nervous and anxious. He wanted to get it over with; he wanted to get married quickly so he could start his honeymoon. He planned on never leaving the hotel room. Jace groaned inwardly at what he had plan for his soon to be wife. When he heard the orchestra change its tune he quickly looked down at see the doors opening and the two flower girls walking down the isle throwing rose petals on the floor; ring bearer which was Jocelyn and Luke's son, who was of course named Jonathan Christopher. The bridesmaids, one of them include Isabelle came one by one; it was literally torture for him. But when he saw Maia arm and arm with Luke, he couldn't—and didn't stop the smile that spread across his handsome face. Every step he got even more excited. When they finally stopped at the bottom step and Luke lifted the wedding veil revealing the beautiful girl. Luke kissed her on the cheek and turned to Jace who quickly went to retrieve his bride. Luke grabbed his arm and pulled him close to him and whispered into the Shadowhunter's ear.

"If you break her heart I'll break your neck," Luke said playfully but there was still a threatening hint to his voice, he smiled at Jace as he patted him on the back. He went over to sit next to his wife. Jace chuckled slightly when he notice Maia blushing, he knew she had heard.

"Maia," Jace started, she looked at him. "If you want to be with him, I'll understand." She looked at him and then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you and only you," she said. He smiled and guided her up the steps to the preacher, and then the ceremony began.


End file.
